pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Planned Creations
This is just a page for ANYONE to edit. Just put in a few guns you're planning to make and a estimated date of release. And a GIST of the weapon (Like is it a pistol? What type of weapon is it? Etc.) 2016 and Beyond - HC-80 Blackadder DMR. It's far-fetched but idk. Estimated release: March-April 2016 (Cariscle Firearms Co.) -MWWC stuff - Maybe I'll just make a lightsaber, idk - VAC Iron Dragon: Estimated release: 2016. A 13.8x103mm HMG designed to serve alongside the M2 Browning. - VAC Huntsman: Estimated release: 2016. A .338 LM bolt-action sniper rifle. -Accurafire Manufacturing Co. GVR/GVC (Guaranteed Victory Rifle/Carbine): Probably in 1 or 2 months. My first mass shapework rifle/carbine. Bullpup designed to replace the AUG in militaries that still use it. -Accurafire Manufacturing Co. GVSN/MR (Guaranteed Victory SNiper/Marksman Rifle): around 2 or 3 months. A sniper rifle that can be converted into a DMR. Bullpup and compact but still has a very far effective range. -HeavyFire "Defender" DPV-Style vehicle: should be self explanatory. IDK when It'll be finished, probably later this year. - GDI Weapons R&D TCW: Series of weapons that are powerful and mobile, ranging in this order: assault rifle, carbine, LMG, shotgun, sniper rifle. Estimated release: Unknown. - PPF S&D-Series: Estimated third release: April 2016. A wide range of pistols and revolvers built upon a new line of cartridges. Designed for civilian use. - PPF Lambda: Estimated release: Sometime in April. The Lambda is a rifle which, in its many configurations, is a bolt-action rifle, a semi-automatic hunting rifle capable of taking any dangerous game and a heavy squad automatic weapon for different militaries. -Phoenix Automatic Rifle: Estimated Release: April 2016. This is a very touching story about how Daniel Phoenix's great-grandfather built a rifle. -PPF Terminator: Estimated release: April 2016. The Terminator is a revolving-chamber .50 UHC machine gun. It was designed as a much more lightweight and practical replacement for the venerable M2 Browning. And no, you still can't fire it from the hip. -PPF Militant: Estimated Release: April 2016. The Militant is an automatic combat shotgun designed for maneuverability and speed in CQB. 12-Gauge 3.25" power. -PPF Predator: Heavy Magnum-Chamber (Up to 42mm chamber length) pistol. Can fire most of today's magnum pistol rounds, and also a brand-new 22-gauge shotshell. - Clicker Aerospace F-36: Estimated release: 2016. Fifth generation air superiority fighter aircraft. - PMCVD Thunderbolt III: Estimated release: 2016. The debut of the vehicle-manufacturing Phoenix Engineering. One word: BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT. - PMCVD HAPM1: Estimated release: 2016. An "Expanded-potential Main Battle Tank" designed to remain viable for a long time. Features passive reactive armor, protected tracks, a heavy 155mm cannon (NOT Howitzer) and multiple secondary armament modules. Requires only 4 people to operate. - PMCVD Jeeves: Estimated release: Spring 2016. A sleek stealth chopper. A successor to the cancelled RAH-66 Comanche, it's equipped with more robust electronic system, a greater hidden arsenal, a stealthier surface and a higher top speed. TL;DR - RAH-66 on permanent steroids. - Ares Fun Arsenal: A full arsenal of weapon for young and old, a unique experience with your family! - Kaizen AR47B: Bullpup variation of AK47 - Kaizen Marauder: 12 gauge full auto shotgun modeled after Mossberg 500 - VM Paragon : Estimated release : ASAP. Prototype assault rifle with advanced shock technology capable of almost eliminating recoil. Double rotating barrels capable of delivering 1800 tungsten rounds per minute. - VM Frozen : Estimated release : ASAP. Nitrogen based weapon, forms large spikes and launch at extreme speeds. Excels at causing hemorrhage. - VM Ninja : Estimated release : N/A. Smart silenced sniper turret, capable of hitting targets 200 meters away. Doesn't miss targets under 15 m/s, can spot enemies and allies and has thermal sensor up to 75 meters away. - Clicker C223: To fill the gap of the Clicker F36, the Clicker company is releasing a civilian rifle. Estimated Release: March 2016 -DTMk. x, I plan to make a sniper shooting bigger calibers, shotgun and a bullpup (fuck me i will never get this done) Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories